Kissed by the baddest bidder season 2 sequel
by Lexy3643
Summary: This followed the season 2 sequel of the game. After dealing with the chaos with the hotel, now the auctions are struggling. How will Freya and Eisuke cope?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I could feel the warm sun light hit my face, waking me up. I wondered what time it was. I pressed a button on my watch and it read aloud the time. I had woken up a little earlier than usual. Since I was up, I might as well make us both breakfast. I slipped out of Eisuke's arms, trying my best not to wake him up.

"Ah." I gasped.

He tugged me by the hand and I landed back on the bed in his arms.

"Who gave you permission to get out of bed?" He asked.

I sighed "I was only getting up to make us breakfast. And besides, why do I need permission to get out of bed?"

I pouted in dissatisfaction, he placed a small kiss on my pursed lips.

"Do you really have to ask that? There's nothing more important than being by my side, right?" He asked.

"I can name several, breathing, drinking, eating-"

He cut me off as he showered me with kisses. His lips brushed my kiss, tickling me. Normally his kisses were more passionate. So passionate I could barely breath.

"What? You look like you want to say something." He said.

His ego was big enough as it was, I couldn't tell him that I wanted more.

"Nothing." I said.

"Heh. You're always so honest…. Your thoughts are written right on your face."

"Hey."

I turned to hide my face. I grabbed my chin and turned my head back, before I could react his lips were on my mine. But this time, a more passionate deeper kiss then before.

Then, the alarm clock started ringing.

"Times up." He said and stood up. "I know you want more, but that'll have to wait until we get back."

"Oh shut up and get ready." I said and rolled off the bed.

An hour later, our boat cut through the wind as it glided along on the calm morning sea.

"Come closer to me." Eisuke said and pulled me close, I leaned against him.

I wondered if this is what true happiness felt like? Being with Eisuke like this, first thing in the morning made me so happy. I loved living with him, we spent every day together. I couldn't ask for anything else.

"What are you grinning about?" He asked.

"Just thinking how nice things have been lately. We spend more time together and it's nice."

"Of course we do and I don't have to constantly page you when I need you either."

I pulled away from him "Is that what you're thinking about?"

"Oh, don't get upset with me over that. And besides, you were rubbish when responding to my pages anyway. At least in the house, I can have you whenever I want."

He brought his lips close to my ear and nipped it.

I hoped things stayed this peaceful, I couldn't handle any more trouble. I always feel so useless and I was always a hindrance to Eisuke. If only I wasn't blind, things would be easier. He was always there protecting me, I wished I could do more.

"Hey, we're almost there." He said bring me back to reality.

He held my hand and helped me as I stepped out of the boat. The usual crowd was already gathered in the penthouse by the time we got there.

"Good morning." I said and sat on the sofa.

"Morning Freya." Baba said. "See your smile first thing in the morning brightens my whole day!" He said, casually resting his hand on my shoulder.

"Baba, I'm pretty sure Eisuke is plotting your demise right now. Are you sure you wanna do that?" Ota said.

I bet Eisuke was sending his best death stare Baba's way.

"Aw come on, this isn't a big deal, boss." Baba said as he removed his hand.

"I think you may have forgotten something very important Baba, I don't like it when other people touch what's mine." Eisuke said.

"I see you're as maddeningly possessive as always Eisuke. Good morning all. Freya." Shuichi said greeting us all.

"Good morning, Shuichi." I said.

I still wasn't used to him being here with everyone. He joined the auctions managers not so long ago.

"I feel sorry for you Freya. It must be hard listening to that first thing in the morning. " he said.

"No it's fine. It's not a big deal." I said.

I heard Eisuke mutter with satisfaction when he heard my answer.

"It's not too late to forget about him and come be with me, you know." He said and started walking towards me.

"I'd prefer cancer." I said.

Eisuke immediately walked over and stepped in between Shuichi and me.

"You just don't know when to give up, do you?" Eisuke said with a growl.

"That's enough, you two." Soryu said firmly.

"It's too damn early to be fightin'." Kishi said.

"Damn, and things were just getting good, too." Ota said.

"Yeah! Right, Freya?" Baba asked.

"Uh… I don't know about that.." I said.

"Freya, go ahead and go to work. When you're done, it'll be time for the auction, so make sure you're ready." Eisuke said.

I nodded and left, the guys were still arguing noisily behind me.

As usual, I was working with Hikaru. The spa was quite busy, I was booked solid all day.

After work, I got changed and went straight to the auction.

"You're late." Eisuke said as I joined them.

"Sorry I – why is it so quiet?" I asked.

Normally the hall would be buzzing with chatter and people, but all I could hear was faint chatter.

"See? If she noticed it, then it's definitely obvious." Baba said.

"Yes, there are fewer people here tonight." Eisuke said.

"The guest list is the same as it always is though, right?" Ota asked.

"Yes and for people to be invited and not show up, its-"

"It's never happened before." Kishi cut Soryu off.

"You're right, normally people are desperate to get invited." Eisuke said.

"Which means something is going on behind the scenes." Shuichi said.

I hadn't even noticed him here.

The auction proceeded.

"And now, I'll start the bidding. $1 million to #6. 1.2 million to #13. Are there any other bids?" The auctioneer said. ""Very well, then sold to #13!"

"Not a lotta dough bein' put up, either." Kishi said.

Everyone seem very tense, what could be happening?

We got back to the penthouse,

"I'm sure of if now. I want you all to exhaust every possible resource to find out who's behind this." Eisuke commanded everyone.

"So nothing like this has ever happened before?" Shuichi asked.

"We have been noticing some odd things happening lately." Soryu said.

Everyone was so anxious, I just wished there something I could do to help. But there wasn't.

"Hey, don't look so upset." Eisuke said to me.

"I'm not upset, I just wished I could help but I can't." I said.

"I'm going to consult my fortune telling books to figure out the luckiest day for the next auction. We need to make a great comeback especially since Hishy is one of us now!" Baba said.

Baba lightened the mood for us.

After the discussion was over, everyone left except for me and Eisuke.

"There's nothing for you to worry about. Who do you think I am?"

"I know, I'm sure it'll be fine." I said.

He sounded as confident as always but I could tell that he was worried.

"What would you like for dinner?" I asked when we got home.

"It doesn't matter to me, you know I love anything you cook. Just don't put any peas in it." He said.

I nodded and went to the fridge, I got out all the ingredients that I needed to make a vegetable omelet.

As I started to prepare the veg, he embraced me from behind. I could feel his warm body pressing up against my back, his hands firmly gripped my waist.

"If you don't hurry up, I might have to eat you. Is that alright?" He whispered, kissing my neck.

I giggled "I'm not sure you could handle me Eisuke."

He chuckled and continued to hold me as I cooked. After a few minutes, he let me go and went into the other room.

A few days later, Eisuke asked me to meet him at the casino after work. As I entered the casino Baba called my name and guided me to their table.

"You're really going all in?" Baba asked him.

"You know I never lose." Eisuke said.

True to his word, he won one hand after the other.

"What's going on?" I asked Baba.

"He said he needs to make up for all the money we lost in the auction. But it's not like he can do this every time we have an auction."

"Did anyone find out any information?" I asked.

"No." he said before I left.

I sat next to Eisuke as he played. Something else was going on, he isn't just after money. There must be something else happening with the auction that I didn't know about, and Eisuke was great at keeping secrets. After the morning meeting, Hikaru and I started work at the spa. We first went through every room and cleaned and tidied them.

"You seem very focused today." He said.

"Do I?"

"Do you like working here?" He asked.

"I love working here and I love everyone who works here." I said and smiled at him as I placed clean towels over the therapy bed.

"That's so like you. But you know all good things must come to an end." He said but the meaningful tone of his voice bothered me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Maybe he was leaving to find a new job?

"Hm? Nothing. I just meant in general." He left the room before I could press him further.

I had this strange feeling in my gut, something wasn't right with him.

After work, I was called up to the penthouse.

"Freya, perfect timing." Baba said.

"What's up?" I asked as I sat down on the sofa.

"I found out some important information." Shuichi said.

"But is it credible?" Eisuke asked.

"All of my sources are credible, thank you very much."

"So? What did you find out?" Soryu asked.

"Take a look at this photograph." Shuichi said.

"It's a party." Ota said.

"Officially it's a party. But it's actually a front for secrete auctions to take place. Sound familiar?"

"Ahh I see. So now that our auctions aren't the only show in town, we're losing patrons." Baba said.

"So, what are you going to do about it, Eisuke?" Ota asked.

Eisuke didn't even try to conceal his anger, but managed to give his orders calmly.

"Soryu, get me the guest list for those auctions ASAP, money is no object here." Eisuke said.

"Are you going to send someone in undercover?" Shuichi asked.

"I'll go." Eisuke said.

"You?!" Kishi asked.

"I'm merely going to show them what happens to people who get in my way." He said.

He sounded fearless.

"Uh-oh, he's really pissed now that someone's violating his territory." Ota said.

"I'm actually really scared right now." Baba said.

"Just be careful Eisuke." I said. "Don't do anything stupid."

"What are you talking about? You should be thanking me instead, because you're coming with me."

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"I'll let you know when the party is as soon as I find out." He said clearly making up his mind before even hearing my answer.

I sighed and lied back on the sofa, things were starting to get complicated again. Every time I thought things were calming down, shit hits the fan!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Several days later, Eisuke and I were both dressed to the nine's because tonight is the party. We both wore masks to conceal our faces.

"Here, put this on too." He said and placed something on my dress.

"What is it?" I asked.

It was a rectangle piece of paper, a name tag?

"You're name, Eve. I'm Adam. Everyone wears name tags here." He said. "There must be a reason for it."

We stood slightly apart from the crowd and took in the scene.

All of the guests were chatting happily with each other, it seemed like any normal boring party.

"The participant fee is the same as ours. 100k for three days. Everything is the same." He said.

There's still time before the auctions, so we decided to enjoy the party but the moment we entered the hall we heard whispers all around. They're all admiring how handsome Eisuke was, I bet they were so jealous that I was his guest and not theirs.

I smiled smugly as we passed people.

"Would you like to join us for a game of darts?" A guest asked. "You can compete against other couples."

"I can't play darts." I said.

"It's not hard, you just have to throw it at the target. I'll help you." Eisuke said.

He took me by the hand and led me to the board.

We started the game,

"Wow! He's getting a bull's-eye one after another!"

He did it so easily. Lucky for some. When it was my turn to throw, he would stand be me, place his hand over mine and we both threw the dart together.

"Did I hit the target?" I asked.

"Of course you did, I helped you. And you got a bull's eye" Eisuke said.

I turned and planted a kiss on his lips.

"I've never played darts before. Thank you."

The auctioneer was watching us and he said "It's like watching the story of Adam and eve right before my eyes. Just make sure you don't let her be your downfall like the story says." He said.

Me? Be Eisuke's downfall?

I heard muffled laughter throughout the room.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I demanded.

Eisuke then pulled me close "I would fall into the depths of hell with her if I had to." His clear, strong voice resounds throughout the room.

I looked up and smiled "Thank you."

"We've still got time before the auction starts, come on." He said.

He tugged my hand and pulled me outside the hall. As soon as we were alone, he removed my mask.

"What are you doing? Give that back!" I hissed.

"I can't do this with the mask on." He said.

"Do what?"

He brought his face close to mine, our lips were about to touch when he stopped.

"You want me, don't you?" He asked.

"What if someone sees our faces?"

"I don't care, let them." He said.

"But-"

He cut me off as he sealed my mouth with his. He wasn't wearing his mask either, I couldn't feel it against my face. I tried to push him away but he didn't budge. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him even closer, I could feel my knees go weak.

"Hey.. There. That's enough for now." He said, he strong arms held me up.

"Eisuke, we shouldn't do this here." I said.

I could've have punched myself for giving in to him. I should have resisted him.

"When I want to kiss you, it doesn't matter where I am or who's watching. It's almost time, let's go." He said.

He was so crazy half the time, it was tiring trying to keep up with him. He put our masks back on and went back into the hall.

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for... our main event!"

"Looks like the auction manager has arrived. He's on a big monitor over a stage." Eisuke whispered in my ear.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming to my masquerade ball this evening. I'm sure you've all come here in search for the forbidden fruit. Please enjoy yourselves."

He sounded very ominous, I didn't like the atmosphere here. I nervously squeezed Eisuke's arm. He placed his hand over my reassuringly.

"Our first item tonight is highly classified military secrets from a certain country. We'll start the bidding at $4 million." The auctioneer said. "I have $4 million from #3. $5 million from #56. "

It was all illegal things being sold, Eisuke went through the catalogue with me. Reading everything out and telling me what the item was and what it looked like. I didn't like jewellery but the way Eisuke described a necklace, it sounded beautiful. It was a gold necklace with an apple shaped charm.

"I bet that would be a pretty necklace." I said.

I assumed it one of a kind piece of antique jewellery, it kind of reminded me of snow white.

Just then, the auctioneer started the bidding for the necklace.

"$1 million." Eisuke said.

"What? What you doing?" I asked.

"Be quiet and watch." He said.

"Are there any other bids? Sold!" The auctioneer said.

"You won it." I said.

"Of course I did. Why else would I bid if not to win?"

He just spent $1 million as if it was nothing but change in his pocket. He was amazing, did he do it to get me the necklace?

"I didn't do it for you." He said. "I needed to win something so I can find out more information." He said bluntly.

"Yeah right, if you say so. Thank you so much." I said smiling at him.

I took hold of his hand and held it tight. I heard him smirk before he squeezed my hand back.

I needed to do something special tonight to thank him.

"And now for our final item of the night, an ancient Bronzeleaf Rodgersia." The auctioneer said.

"We'll start the bid at $9 million."

$9 million? Bloody hell!

On the stage was a fossilized flower that was supposedly entombed with Tutankhamen. The price jumped and it was snatched up in no time.

"What a turnout. I bet they're making so much money." I said.

"I'm sure they are. But I don't approve of their methods." He said.

We didn't end up finding out anything else and reluctantly went home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day, I was only on a late shift so I finally had some time to myself. I had a lie in, sun bathed for a while and played my violin. I then took the boat to the main land. I still had time before my shift and decided to go up to the penthouse to see Eisuke.

As I got closer to the door I could hear Eisuke almost shouting.

"You purposefully gave me the information about the party, didn't you?" I heard Eisuke say angrily from the other side of the door.

I walked in and saw Eisuke making his way towards Shuichi.

"What's going on?" I asked Baba who was standing near the door.

"Oh Freya! Eisuke received a thank-you card for attending the party. And inside was a card identical to the one we found after the bombing."

"So that's why he's confronting Shuichi about it." Ota said.

I walked over to Eisuke,

"What's on the card, anything?" I asked.

I went to reach for it and he quickly pulled it away.

"No."

"Why not?" I asked.

"You looking or touching it won't solve anything." He said with a frosty tone.

He then sat down on the sofa.

He was hiding something as usual, I was getting tired of this.

"As if I'd resort to something as conspicuous as bombing. And even if I was responsible, do you really think I'd leave behind evidence?" Shuichi said.

"He's got a point." Baba said.

"Calm down, Eisuke." Soryu said.

Why was Eisuke acting so strange? He seemed so on edge, why? He was losing his composure and letting his anger take over.

"I suppose you're right. This doesn't have the mark of someone as cunning as you." Eisuke said to Shuichi.

"I would take care of the situation in a much more efficient way." Shuichi said.

Eisuke sighed deeply.

"Anyway, it's imperative that we find out more specific information about the auction manager." Eisuke said.

"Roger." Baba said.

"I do not like being falsely accused, I'll prove to you that I have no involvement whatsoever." Shuichi said.

"Who dares to play such a childish prank on Eisuke Ichinomiya?! I'm going to obliterate them."

I could he was completely serious, he sounded so scary.

"Now now boss, you're starting to sound like Sor. We already have one mod boss in the mix, we don't need another." Baba said and laughed.

"I want all of you to find out anything you can on that auction manager." Eisuke said and everyone left the room immediately.

"Eisuke." I said.

"What?"

I could tell he was exhausted. I knew he hadn't got much rest since the auction.

"I'm done for it, if I'm at the point where you're worried about me." He said.

He reached out and took my hand and pulled me onto the sofa.

"What's going on?" I asked.

As I sat down, he put his head on my lap.

"Just let me stay like this for a while." He whispered softly.

I stroked his hair as he slept, I knew he wasn't going to tell me so I needed to be on my guard.

The next morning, I was sitting in front of the mirror as Eisuke was brushing my hair for work. He then suddenly stopped.

"Hey, what's wr-"

I turned to speak but he interrupted me with a forceful kiss. His lips came at me from different angles each time.

"Awake now?" He asked.

I sat there bewildered, I wasn't expecting that. It took me a moment to recover.

"I am now! What's with you?" I asked.

"Doesn't look like it to me. Shall I continue?" He murmured in a deep voice in my ear. "More than a kiss this time."

He licked my ear and tenderly bite my ear lobe.

"Hey." I complained and pushed him away.

"I'm not satisfied though." He said smiling confidently. "Fine have it your way."

He turned me back around to the mirror and then placed something round my neck. I feel the cold sensation of a chain against my neck. I reached up and felt what appeared to be an apple resting against my chest.

It was the necklace that he bought at the auction.

"Wear this today Freya." He said.

"I thought you didn't buy this for me?" I said teasing him before allowing him to put it round my neck. He swept my hair to the side as he put it on.

"What do you think? Do you think it looks good?" I asked.

"Would I ever choose something that doesn't look wonderful on you?" He said. "Now you'll have a constant reminder that you belong to me."

"Thank you, Eisuke." I said.

I took hold of his hand and stroked his fingers.

It was perfect. Especially since it was a gift from Eisuke. I then felt him dragged his tongue all the way up my neck.

"Oh." I moaned as he tickled me.

"Mm, what a nice reaction." He chuckled. "First thing in the morning, and you're already trying to turn me on?" He asked.

That sounded like a challenge to me. I smiled and stood up

"If I was trying to turn you on, I'd do something like this." I pulled my top off and removed my bra and lastly my jeans. All that I was wearing was the necklace.

"How's this?" I asked.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him, forcing a kiss on my lips. As we parted he lightly bit down on my lip. I ran my hands down his arms and pulled him towards the bedroom.

After we had finished, it was time to go.

"I have to look into something today, so you go on ahead." He said as he finished tying my hair up into a pony tail.

"Ok, I'll see you later."

I stood up and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"I'll come to the hotel this afternoon."

"Ok, bye."

I headed off to the boat with a big smile on my face.

I got off the boat and started walking towards the hotel. The salty sea air ruffled my hair, when suddenly someone ran into me knocking me sideways. I lost my balance and started to fall backwards. I was right on the edge of the pier, inches from the ocean.

"Oh no!"

I braced myself for impact, when I felt someone yank me in the opposite direction. I was pulled forwards and landed in someone's arms.

"Are you ok?"

"Hikaru?!"

My knees buckled and I fell to the ground, hyperventilating. I was so close to falling in the water, so close. I would have drowned. My entire body was shaking.

"Are you ok? Can you stand?" he asked.

"Yeah…" I said in a shaky voice and slowly stood up with his help. "I'm fine, thank you so much."

"Who the hell was that who bumped into you?" he asked.

"I don't know. Did you see them?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't." he said.

It actually felt like they pushed me, rather than just bumped into me.

"You ok? If you're not feeling well, I can take you to the doctor's."

"No I'll be fine. I'm just a little shaken up, that's all." I said.

I pulled myself together and headed straight into work.

That evening, I still kept thinking about what happened this morning. I wanted to see Eisuke, I needed to see him.

The hotel was roaming with guests so I used the emergency staircase to make my way up to the penthouse. As I reached the top of the stairs, I stopped as I saw a dark figure in front of me.

"Pardon- NOO!"

They pushed me backwards, pushing me down the stairs. I fell backwards and rolled down the steps, I reached out till I could grab a rail and stopped myself from falling any further. I came to a sudden stop and sighed with relief.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this to me?" I shouted but they didn't reply. All I could hear was clicking of footsteps departing.

Why was someone targeting me? I sighed and my whole body went limp as I led on the stairs. Now that I thought about it, since the party I was getting the feeling of being watched.

Did I tell Eisuke? I remembered how exhausted he was yesterday, he had so much on his plate already. If I told him about this, it'll just cause more trouble for him. I had to deal with this myself, and besides I didn't need Eisuke to protect me all the time. I sat up and examined myself for injuries. I didn't have any sever pain, I could more all four limbs. I had a slight twinge on my right ribs and right knee but otherwise I fine. I was lucky. I stood up and continued up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A few days later, I had been very cautious. Thankfully nothing else dangerous had happened, but it still felt like someone was watching me.

"Why would someone be after me? To get at Eisuke?" I pondered.

I then remembered a magazine that Hikaru read to me earlier today. It was about the Tres of spades and had a big picture of Eisuke in it.

"A Japanese who's sucking money away from Dubai.."

It was an opinion by a local who didn't think very highly of Eisuke's success in Dubai. It's not like Eisuke was getting all the money. I knew his success was also helping Dubai's economy. I bet Eisuke would be hurt if he read that article. He was even busier than usual lately, he didn't come to bed until almost dawn. And sometimes he stays out all night working.

As I entered the lobby, I heard a loud crash and several people yelling and screaming.

"What's going on?"

I looked in the direction and moved my sunglasses down. I could see many people gathering by the entrance.

"A protest?"

"GO BACK TO JAPAN, ICHINOMIYA!"

Suddenly all of the shouts stop at once. More people appeared and the situation was dispersed quite quickly. That's when I learnt that Soryu and the Ice Dragons were helping Eisuke protect the hotel.

Several days later, there was another one. The ice dragons managed to calm the situation again, but the protesters were way more aggressive this time.

"Why are we here to today? Is it about the protests?" I asked Hikaru.

We were both sat with the rest of the staff in the meeting room.

"I'm pretty sure that's why. Supposedly a big decision's been made." He said.

All of the staff were anxious and fearful.

"The reason I brought you all here on such short notice is because of the protests." Kenzaki the manager said. "I know you're all aware that the protests have been getting increasingly heated. And so for everyone's safety, we have decided to cease hotel operations for the time being."

"What? Are you serious?" I asked.

"I understand how you feel Freya, but…" Hikaru said.

"I'm sorry, but the decision is final." Kenzaki said firmly.

"Yes, sir." I said.

Eisuke must have been very reluctant to do this. Normally he would just find a way out of this.

After the meeting was over, I went straight home. It felt weird, I was never home this early from work.

I didn't expect anyone to be home, so I was surprised to find Eisuke in the living room.

"You're late." He said.

"Hi to you to. What are you doing home, so early?" I asked.

"We're going back to Japan." He said.

"What? Why? Is this because of the protests?" I asked.

"Hurry up and get ready or I'm leaving you behind." He said and left the room before I could object.

Within four hours, we were leaving for Japan on his private plane.

"I never thought we'd go back to Japan like this." I said.

Eisuke just mumbled as he fell asleep in the chair next to me. He was exhausted, everything that was happening in Dubai must have been too hard on him. We landed in Japan and went to our old room in the Tres Spade, it was almost like we had never left. All of our things had already been delivered to the suite by the time we got there.

"It feels like forever since we've been here. I assume I'll be going back to work here?" I said.

I went over to the coffee pot and started to make him his usual coffee.

"You can do whatever you please. Yes, this is Ichinomiya." He said.

He started talking on the phone in the middle of our conversation. Even though we were in Japan, he was still as busy as usual. I wanted to ask him why we suddenly had to come back here, he was hiding things from me and I didn't like it. I wondered if it would be ok for me to see Sakiko and Chisato. I texted them both, feeling a little restless now that I was back home.

The next day,

"Freya, how are you?" Sakiko beamed.

"Welcome home, Freya." Chisato said.

We were all sat in a café together, enjoying drinking and a slice of cake.

"Thanks, it's great seeing you guys. I'm sorry I didn't bring you any souvenirs. We had to leave so suddenly."

"Aww, I was really looking forward to them." Sakiko said.

"Sorry, I'll bring some back next time."

"Wait, you're going back to Dubai?" she asked.

"Maybe, I don't know. I don't even know why we came back here." I said.

"That sounds like Mr Ichinomiya. Oh, by the way… how was life in Dubai?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You were living with Mr Ichinomiya, right?" Chisato said.

"Well yeah." I said.

We spoke for ages about what it was liking living with Eisuke.

"Is that necklace from him?" Sakiko asked.

"Yes, he bought it for me the other day." I said.

"Wow, presents from a rich guy are so extravagant." Sakiko beamed.

I brushed the apple charm with my fingers and couldn't help but smile of Eisuke as I thought of him.

"You seem so happy, Freya." She said.

"Yeah, I was worried about you lately." Chisato said.

"I'm really happy. I love him so much and he loves me." I said.

"All right, enough gushing already." Sakiko said.

We were having so much fun, we completely lost track of the time, before we knew it, it was nightfall. We all said our goodbyes and I went back up to the penthouse.

"I'm home."

I walked into the living room and found Eisuke sat on the sofa.

"Sorry I'm late. I spent the whole afternoon with my friends and I-"

He stood up abruptly and walked over to me.

"What's wrong?"

I could sense dissatisfaction from him and started to back away.

"You look like you had a lot of fun." He said.

"Yes, is there a problem?" I asked. "I haven't seen them in so long, I've missed them."

Was he seriously going to have a go at me for going out and seeing my friends?

"Aren't you forgetting something important?"

"No, what?" I said.

"Satisfying me."

He backed me up against the wall and put his hand up so I couldn't escape.

"I should be your first priority, right?" He said.

He sounded angry and sad.

"You're my woman, so you know what you should do, right?"

He leaned in for a kiss, I pushed him away.

"No, you can't have a go at me and then expect me to just kiss you. I'm sorry that your jealous because I spent time with other people than you. I know you're going through a hard time but that doesn't mean you can act like a jerk." I said.

I slipped out under his arm and stormed off into the bedroom so I could have a shower. What a jerk! I wasn't an object he could use whenever it pleased him.

The next morning, by the time I woke up Eisuke had already left for work. After I had a shower last night, we didn't speak for the rest of the night. I didn't care, it was his problem not mine. I got up and had breakfast and got changed. I didn't know what to do, I had to do something. I decided to clean and tidy. I first went into Eisuke's office and started cleaning when I found something on the desk. I was shaped like a playing card. I picked up and ran my fingers along the face of the card. I could feel an apple shape on the card. I reached up to my necklace, it had to be linked. It must be from the auction manager. Who else would know what Eisuke bought?

I shuddered as I remembered how creepy that guy was, I felt my fingertips growing cold.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I sat down at his desk with the card in my hand. I got out my phone,

"Hi Baba, I'm sorry if you're busy." I said.

"Freya! What's up?" He asked. "Enjoying your time back in Japan? It's still morning here."

I wanted to know what was going on, this was the card that Eisuke wouldn't let me see in Dubai. Eisuke wouldn't tell me what was going on.

"I have a question about the card the Eisuke received, I have it here in my hand. What does it mean?"

There was a long pause.

"The apple has something to do with the necklace right?" I asked.

"Not necessarily."

"Ok look, when I was in Dubai I was pushed down a set of stairs and almost into the ocean. Is someone targeting me?"

"Ahh.. If you're already so sure of it, I suppose there's no sense in hiding it."

I could tell by his tone of voice that I was right.

"We figured the same thing as you, that you're being targeted. So that's why the boss took you to Japan."

"I knew it."

How could he not tell me this? I knew he was probably trying to protect me but still!

"What's happening with the protests?"

"I think they're calmer the before, but now the big commotion is about how boss 'ran away' to Japan."

"This is all my fault." I said with sigh.

"Boss is just worried about you."

"Yeah I know, but I came back to Japan not knowing anything. I just feel like I'm always the one relying on him." I said.

"Freya, Boss had a good reason to take you back to Japan. You're the only one he lets inside, close to him. So that's why I know you two can get through this."

"Yes I kno-"

"What are you doing here?" Eisuke asked.

I hung up and Eisuke stood in front of me.

"Hi." I said.

"You found the card." He said.

"Why did you hide it from me?" I asked.

"Because you didn't need to know about it." He said coldly. "Who were you talking to?"

"Baba and yes I did need to know about it. Is it true that you came back to Japan for me?"

He didn't answer.

"I just came with you, without knowing anything about what was going on." I said.

"You knowing about it, wouldn't change the situation."

"You did all of this for me, you didn't have to. You have worse troubles in Dubai." I said.

The next thing I know, he gathered me up tenderly in his arms.

"Don't worry about it. You don't have to think of such things." He said.

I sighed.

He may say that but that doesn't change the severity of the situation. He still had things that he needed to sort out in Japan. I couldn't be a burden on him any longer.

"I'll take some time off tomorrow. You get ready to make me happy, got it?" he said before he left the room.

Make you happy? Hm yeah right, all I ever do is make things difficult.

The next day, Eisuke took the afternoon off and we went out on a date. He took me to a restaurant for dinner. I knew I should be happy but I kept thinking about yesterday. I couldn't let him sacrifice anymore for me. But what could I do?

"Are you listening, Freya?"

"Oh, sorry." I said and sat up straight.

I hadn't even touched my food.

"You haven't been listening to me at all." He said.

I heaved a sigh and put down my wine glass.

"You can actually focus on something else besides me?"

I sighed again, great now he was upset.

"I'm not focusing on something other than you, Eisuke." I said.

"Then stop thinking about whatever it is."

"No, you don't get it. You're what I'm thinking about. I'm worried about you." I said.

"Freya."

"Are you sure just leaving Dubai like that was the right decision?" I said.

"I told you, that's not for you to worry about."

"Why? You haven't made any decision about what to do with the auctions, right? The hotel's still closed. Is this really how you want to leave things?"

"Soryu and the others are taking care of it." He said.

"Eisuke, I know you know what needs to be done over there." I said.

I could tell he senses the change in my demeanour and that he was listening intently.

"It was a mistake to come back to Japan just because of me. Let's go back to Dubai."

"Even if it means putting yourself in danger again?"

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine, I can take care of myself. We need to do what's best for the hotel." I said and reached out till I touched his hand.

"I've never met a woman like you, Freya. We'll leave for Dubai tomorrow." He said.

I could tell he was smiling.

"I finally realise what it means to be your girlfriend, Eisuke. And any woman worthy of Eisuke Ichinomiya wouldn't get defeated by something like this." I said.

If I was going to be with him, I couldn't let him sacrifice anything else for me. I needed to put him first. I can't live my whole life always being protected by him.

"I've been waiting to hear that. Tonight, is our last night in Japan. Let's see if you can really show me what it means to be my girlfriend…. In bed."

"Oh don't be ridiculous." I said and picked up my knife and fork.

I hoped I had at least lessened the burden on him now, I know he must be stressed with this whole Dubai thing. The next morning, we took Eisuke's private jet back to Dubai and everyone was waiting for us in the penthouse lounge.

"Can't believe you went to Japan without me. I'm so jealous." Ota complained.

"Sorry." I said.

"So then go home." Eisuke said.

"On my own? That would be boring. Can't I just borrow Freya?"

"Baba! Eisuke's is trying to kill me with his eyes again!"

"Yeah, yeah. This time you deserve it, though." Baba laughed.

"I'm glad to see you guys haven't changed." I said and sat down on the sofa. "Thanks for talking to me the other day, Baba."

"Anytime, Freya….is what I'd like to say, but I think Boss would kill me." He said.

Oh yeah, I forgot that I hung up on him.

"So how were things here with me gone?" Eisuke asked.

"Nothin' happened. We're still lookin' into things." Kishi said,

"On the other hand, I actually got a lot of work done." Baba gloated.

"Me to!" Ota said.

"I see you're all annoying, as usual." Eisuke said.

"Where's Hishikura, anyway?" Soryu asked.

Speaking of which, I hadn't actually seen Shuichi since we came back. As if on cue, the door opened and he came into the room.

"I apologise for being late. I ran into a bit of trouble." He said.

"What kind of trouble?" Eisuke asked.

Silence immediately fell over the room.

"I remembered something when I was digging for information. There was someone very suspicious investing Ozaki." Shuichi said.

"Someone suspicious?" Eisuke asked.

"So not only do you doubt my sources, but now you doubt my memory too?" Shuichi said sounding cocky.

"I'm sick of listenin' to you two squabble. Do it later." Kishi said. "So you think he's the one in the mask?"

"Yes." Shuichi said.

"We need to look into this." Eisuke said and everyone nodded in agreement.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A few days later,

"I can't believe we still haven't found out who he is." Baba said.

"He must be extremely cautious." Soryu said.

"But if he's the same guy who planted the bombs before, then what is he after?" Ota asked.

I felt Eisuke go tense, we were stood next to each other.

"Eisuke, don't worry. I'm fine." I said.

"Yes I know. YOU'RE fine, because you're my girlfriend." He said teasingly.

Why did he have to say it like that? Geeze.

"Hey you two. Can't you at least wait until you get home to make goo-goo eyes at each other." Baba said.

"We're not making... goo-goo eyes at each other." I said.

Eisuke pulled me close.

"You just got told Baba." Oat laughed.

"You two must be fine if you have time to cuddle." Shuichi said.

I ignored them.

"Enough nonsense, Mamoru." Eisuke said.

"Huh?"

"I want you to take this card to the crime lab and analyze it against the one from before." He handed Kishi the Ace of spades card with the bullet hole in it plus the other card.

"I'm worried about Freya." Baba said.

"Why? I'll be fine as long as I'm careful and besides, I can look after myself." I said.

"You can't be careful enough, we don't know who's after you." Shuichi said.

"You'll be fine as long as you're with Eisuke, but maybe someone else should stay with her when he's not here." Ota said.

"Hmmm. How about we all take turns being her bodyguard then?" Shuichi suggested.

"Huh? What a pain.." Kishi complained.

"If she's being targeted, then it's possible we may be able to learn something from it." Soryu said.

"Maybe, but.." Kishi said.

"Stay with one of them when I can't be with you." Eisuke said to me.

"I'll be fine by myself." I said.

"But we might have a chance to catch whoever's behind this, if they try to get close to you. We can't waste that opportunity." Eisuke said.

"Fine." I agreed.

"Should we start tomorrow Eisuke?" Soryu asked.

"Yes, go ahead."

What a pain, I think they were being a bit over protective but it was fine.

The next day, Eisuke re-opened the hotel.

"Hey Hikaru, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm good. I'm glad the hotel finally re-opened." He said.

"Yeah."

We were in the store room getting things for the spa.

"But, um…. Who are those guys?"

Soryu and Kishi were acting as my bodyguards today. They weren't exactly subtle. Being followed by a mobster and a cop obviously looked weird suspicious.

"Um, I just got into a bit of trouble." I said.

"Are they the source of your trouble?"

"Oh no. They're basically like…. My bodyguards, I guess?"

But some bodyguards. They hadn't stopped bickering since they arrived, they were stood by the wall at the back.

"Kishi, you'll slack off at every opportunity you find." Soryu sneered.

"I aint slackin' off! I just need a smoke!" Kishi said.

"There's no smoking inside the hotel, Kishi." I said as I lifted up a box.

"Stop naggin' me, will ya? C'mon, lemme have that." Kishi said and grabbed the box from me and carried it for me.

"Thanks." I said.

Even though he complained like every second, he was a good guy. We left the store room but as I entered the hallway, my foot got caught on the rug and I almost fall over. Soryu managed to pull me in and catch me before I fell.

"You're so clumsy. Watch where you're going. Where's your cane?" he said.

"Sorry. I left it at the spa. I don't use it when I go to the store house, it just gets in the way when I try to carry stuff."

His face was close to mine, I could feel his warm breath on my face. I stood up straight and stepped away from him and straightened out my uniform. Soryu was definitely the best bodyguard out of the group. What does it say about this group when the mobster's the most serious one?

Eisuke was gone the following day as well, so Baba and Shuichi were my bodyguards this time.

"Hey, Freya?" Baba said. "When you're done cleaning, how about we eat lunch together?"

"But I still have work to do." I said.

We were in the spa and I was cleaning the rooms after treatments had been completed.

"You'll be more productive at work if you take a little break." He said.

"You're so carefree, Baba. Have you forgotten why we're here today?" Shuichi said.

"You're such a sourpuss, Hishy. You won't get any women with that attitude of yours."

"And why is that? You're always so insincere, I doubt you even known the meaning of true love." Shuichi said.

I never realised that guys spoke about this kind of stuff. Geeze, and I thought women were bad. I placed clean towels on a counter in the room next to oils and other treatment items.

"That's awfully harsh. Comfort me, Freya."

Baba pretended to break down crying and tried to hug me but Shuichi grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and stopped him.

"Any woman who falls for those cliched pick-up lines most likely has a low IQ and therefore I wouldn't even be interested." Shuichi said.

"Hey, this looks pretty fun." Ota said.

He appeared out of nowhere.

"I thought Baba and Hishikura was a funny combination. I'm glad I came to see."

"Ota, you're never gonna believe this. Hishy's trying to tell me he's a ladies' man." Baba said.

"I said nothing of the sort." Shuichi said.

"Hm? So how do you seduce the ladies, Hishikura?" Ota asked.

"Hey, I have an idea. Let's have a contest to see who can make Freya's heart race fastest." Baba said.

I was bent down getting ready to empty the bin, I instantly shot up.

"What are you talking about? I'm working right now." I said.

"Oh, you don't have to interrupt your work." Baba said.

"And why should I do something so ridiculous?" Shuichi said.

"What, do you think you'll lose?" Ota said. "I mean, it doesn't really look like it's easy for you to get a girlfriend, Hishy." Ota said in a goading tone of voice, pressing Shuichi buttons.

"Well now, I'll look like a fool if I don't participate." Shuichi said.

I was starting to feel very uncomfortable, I needed to get out of here.

"No, no no. You all need to calm down, I'm going to the store room." I said and slipped out of the room but they quickly followed me into the corridor.

"Me first." Ota said.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me back to stop me from getting away.

"Hey. Why don't you come to my studio later so we can be alone together?" he said.

His usual teasing tone of voice vanished, replaced by a tender, tempting one.

Baba then approached me next.

"I'd like to make an original cocktail just for you, Freya. Chock full of my L-O-V-E." he whispered sweetly into my ear.

I could feel my heart start to thumb. Oh god, why was this happening now?

They were all cornering me against the wall.

"Guys, stop it. Right now, I need to get back to work." I said and tried to push past them but Shuichi blocked my path and pushed me back against the wall.

He grabbed my chin and titled it up towards him as he gazed down at me. "The only thing you need to look at right now is me." He said.

"Oooooooooooh." Ota gasped.

"Damn, Hishy." Baba laughed.

We all then heard thundering footsteps coming down the corridor.

"You all look like you're enjoying yourselves. Let me join you." Eisuke said, he sounded really angry.

"Ahhh, man. Suddenly I have a REALLY had stomach-ache." Baba said.

"Oh, no. I think I have a fever." Ota said.

"I think we've been relieved of our posts." Shuichi said.

The three of them quickly fled the scene, leaving me and Eisuke alone.

"Oh! They're suck jerks." I shouted and stamped my foot on the ground.

"Why? I want you to explain what's going on."

What did I say? No matter what I said he would just get angry.

"You're not going to explain? Fine, then. You may tell me later."

He then grabbed my hand and started pulling it.

"Where are we going? I'm still working." I said.

"I'm ending your shift. You've got something better to do now. And you'd better be ready to give me an answer that satisfies me." He said.

Eisuke took me back home, he didn't say one word the whole way back. He must be really mad, but it wasn't my fault that the guys did that.

"I'm sorry, Eisuke."

"If you're apologizing, that must mean you know you did something wrong." He said.

"Yes, I'm sorry." I said.

"You can be so clueless sometimes. I can't believe you let that prude join in, too."

He must have been talking about Shuichi.

"I'm sorry, I won't let it happen again." I said.

"If you think what you did was wrong, are you prepared to accept any punishment?"

"What kind of punishment?"

He grabbed my hand and pushed me down on the sofa.

"Since I'm such a kind man, I'll let you choose. Do you want me to do this here….or this here?"

"No."

His big hands glided up and down my body, aggressively caressing my body.

"If you don't hurry up and decided, I'll decide for you." He said.

"Mmmm."

Despite what he just said, he pressed his lips against mine, forbidding me to talk. The only thing that came out of my mouth was sweet moans.

"Times up." He said.

His kiss was growing more passionate, leaving me breathless. A sweet numbness ran though my body, and I had to give into it.

"Eisuke…. Mmmm.."

"This is a punishment…. Understand? You don't have a choice in the matter." He said firmly.

I just nodded and surrendered my body and soul to his sweet 'punishment'.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next few days were uneventful, we were all stood in the penthouse lounge.

"Ahh, so peaceful. I'm sick of playing bodyguard." Ota said.

"Playing?" I questioned.

"Yeah. He's not made a move even though we've been with her." Baba said.

"It seems to be taking a toll on Freya, too. She looked exhausted." Shuichi said.

That's only because Eisuke has been keeping me up all night, every night but I couldn't tell them that.

"No I'm fine." I said.

Kishi then came into the room,

"Analysis came back from the crime lab."

"So? What did you find out?" Eisuke asked.

"The ink and paper on both cards are a perfect match."

"I knew it! So the person behind the bombings is the manager of those other auctions." Ota said.

"Seems like it." Baba said.

"Did you find out anything else?" Eisuke asked.

I listened intently to the conversation.

"Yeah, we found something strange." Kishi said.

"Strange?" Shuichi asked.

"Yep, by the apple on the card. It's made of fibers from a flower. A very rare flower."

"Stop dragging it out and just tell us already!" Soryu snapped.

"Roger's Bronzeleaf. A very old one." Kishi answered.

Wait, that was the flower that me and Eisuke saw at the auction.

"It's fibre from an ancient Rodger's Bronzeleaf." Kishi said.

"Eisuke." I said meaningfully.

"I know." He said.

"What? Do you two know what that is?" Baba asked.

"There was a fossilized Roger's Bronzeleaf put up for sale at those black market auctions. " Eisuke said.

"We're getting closer." Shuichi said.

"Now all we have to do is catch him." Soryu said.

"Yeah, but how?" Baba asked.

"We can't just wait for him to come after Freya." Ota said.

"We're going to go after him first. That's how I do things." Eisuke said.

"So I should get invitations for a masquerade ball ready, then?" Soryu asked.

"You can always read my mind, Soryu." Eisuke said.

That night, Eisuke was sat in our living room relaxing. I walked up to him, I wanted to do something to help with this whole situation.

"Eisuke, I've got an idea on how we can catch this guy. We can use me as bait to draw him out."

"No." He said firmly.

"Oh come on, I think it would throw him off guard." I said.

"Even if you did act as bait and went to the ball, it doesn't guarantee that we'll catch him." He said.

He was even more stern than usual.

"I don't like always being the one who gets saved. I don't want to always rely on you." I said.

"I'm telling you that it's fine. I thought you were my girlfriend?"

"I am but that doesn't mean you have to protect me all the time. It would nice if I could do something for you or even protect you once in a while. I don't want to be a burden to you."

"Does it really bother you that much to be protected?"

"I want to stand on my own two feet, next to you Eisuke."

"You're fine just the way you are." He said.

"No I'm not. I can't go on like this. I'm not helpless, I can do things for myself and I want to help you. I'm not taking no for an answer." I said.

He sighed "Fine, if you want to do it so badly I'll let you help. But there will be conditions. We'll all go in undercover too. And don't do anything unnecessary. Do you understand?"

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever. Let's do this." I said and smiled.

He softly caressed my cheek "You remind me over and over again that you're not like any other woman." He said.

"Is that a compliment?" I asked.

"Interpret it however you'd like."

He pulled me close and sealed my lips with his.

"You know what you need to do as my girlfriend now, don't you? I gave into you, now it's your turn to give into me." He whispered.

He slipped his hands down the back of my thighs and lifted me up, he kept kissing me as he carried me into the bedroom.

Next day,

"Can you hear me?" Eisuke said.

I heard his voice through the hidden transceiver I was wearing.

"Yep, loud and clear."

I used the invitation that Soryu gave me to get into the party. I wore a mask and had a name tag that read "Eve." The only difference this time, was that I was alone.

I remember what Eisuke said to me before I went to the party.

"As long as nothing happens to you, you don't need to do anything until the man shows up." He said.

"Ok."

"As soon as the masked man appears at the podium, send me a signal. I'm going to tell you again, don't do anything except send a signal, understand?"

He had been nagging me for over half an hour.

"Yes, I understand." I said firmly.

"Just don't do anything unnecessary." He said.

The other guys all laughed at how he nagged me.

"Anyway, let's do this." I said.

I hoped the guy reappeared and tried something, I was dying to get him back for pushing me down those stairs and into the sea. I had my cane in one hand as I made my way round the party.

"Freya, are you ready?" Baba asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Are you nervous? Maybe I should have disguised myself as a sexy lady and gone undercover with Boss." He said.

"Yeah, I think you'd make a nice girl Baba." I said and laughed, the others laughed at my comment.

Everything seemed calm and normal at the moment. I felt so ready to get in and do my bit but now that I was here, I suddenly felt really nervous. I touched my necklace to gain composure.

The atmosphere of the room changed and someone walked up onto the stage. It must be him. I immediately sent the signal that we agreed upon.

"Whoa! What the heck is that?" A guest cried out.

The room filled with cries of surprise and anger. On the stage, a member of the Ice dragons was trying to catch the mask man. They were both yelling and shouting, it didn't sound like they were getting him.

"Look out." Someone shouted.

Huh? What was going on?

"Freya!" Eisuke called out.

I then felt strong arms wrapped around me and taking me to the floor, as if he was trying to push me out of the way of something.

"What's going on?" I asked and sat up, he still had his arms round me.

"You fool."

I then felt some hot, sticky liquid on my arm and fingers. Blood?

"Did you get hurt?"

He got injured protecting me.

"I'm so sorry."

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine but we need to take care of you right away." I said as we stood up.

I could feel blood pouring down his left arm.

"it's nothing. It was an error of judgement on my part to send someone as reckless as you." He said.

"But-"

"Don't worry about it." He said.

Tears started to pour down my cheeks. He lightly caresses my face with his uninjured hand. I tried to be helpful but in the end, I did just end up being a burden and now he's injured. It was all my fault.

"Let go." The man shouted.

Soryu and the ice dragons were holding him down.

"There's no escape. Now be quiet." Soryu said in a low, icy voice. the man relented and fell silent.

"He injured ME. He's going to pay for this." Eisuke growled.

"Now, let's see who's behind all of this." Baba said.

I assumed Baba removed the mask.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The man sobbed.

The moment his real face was revealed, he started sobbing.

"What the hell is this?" Kishi asked.

"He's crying so hard I can't even understand what he's saying." Ota said.

"Stop crying and talk so we can understand you." Soryu hissed.

It was weird seeing a grown man cry like a child.

"I was just paid to do it. I'm so sorry." The man said.

"So this one is a fake, then. We're dealing with someone who definitely knows what he's doing." Shuichi said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Can't believe he used a stand-in!" Kishi said.

"Take him away. We'll make sure he tells us everything later." Soryu said to his men who dragged the man away.

"We need to hurry up and get out of here." Baba said.

We all left the building, which was still in complete chaos.

We all went back to the penthouse, I called a doctor who came and tended to Eisuke's wounds.

"You're going overboard." Eisuke said with displeasure as the Doctor tended to him.

"I'm so relieved that the cut wasn't too deep." I said.

"I told you not to worry." He said.

We were both sat on the sofa, I hadn't left his side since we got back. Eisuke sighed and pushed me away.

"Is it just me, or are they really overly affectionate lately?" Baba said.

"Don't be ridiculous." Eisuke said sneering. "Did you get anything out of him, Soryu?"

"No. He really doesn't know anything. It was a complete waste of time."

"We played right into his hands." Shuichi said.

"We ain't got no clues at this point." Kishi said.

"I thought we were so close, too." Ota said.

Everyone was so grim.

"Now that he knows we've made our move, he'll make his, too. And then we'll finish him." Eisuke said.

Eisuke was sounding scarier every day, I dreaded to think what he was actually going to do to this man. I knew the answer, he would probably have Soryu kill him.

A few days later, I was heading up to the penthouse with Soryu.

"Thanks for today. You've been great today, you're always helping me out." I said.

Today was actually my day off. We hung round for a while and then went into town for lunch and shopping. It was nice hanging out with Soryu. He had been my bodyguard for the last few days, he was more serious than the other guys and he was less annoying.

"I'm just standing here, I don't have anything else to do. So don't worry about it." He said.

He seemed tired though, everyone was tired. They were all working so hard, I just wished there was something I could do to help them.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Sure."

"How do you cope with this life? Never knowing what's going to happen next, danger around every corner?" I asked.

"It's all I've ever known." He answered. "Why?"

Could I tell him? I had no reason not to trust him and I really needed to speak to someone about how I felt. Eisuke would never understand.

"Well… I just keep thinking of my life before I met you guys and now. It's so different and I'm worried that I won't be able to cope with it. I just want a simple, easy life."

"Then why are you still here? If that was true, you would have left Eisuke ages ago. You're a strong woman Freya, you've lasted a lot longer than any of us ever thought you would."

"Um... thanks I guess..." I said not sure if that was a compliment or not.

"The thing to do is to find happiness in the moments when something isn't happening." He said.

"Is that how you cope?" I asked.

He didn't answer.

I never thought about it before but life must be hard for Soryu, he didn't have much family and I've never seen him with a girl. He must get quite lonely. I reached out and took hold of his hand and gave it a squeeze.

He gasped and looked at our hands.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"You seem... lonely. I wanted to give you a hug but... the thought of hugging a mobster creeps me out a little." I said and laughed softly.

"Thanks." He said but then pulled his hand away.

We both walked into the penthouse together, everyone was already there waiting for us.

"Hm? I'm not used to seeing Sor and Freya together." Baba said.

"He was protecting me today." I said.

"You didn't look that happy when it's MY day." Ota said.

"That's not true." I said.

"Really? Your faces says you're happy." He said.

"It does not." I said firmly as I placed my shopping on the floor.

Eisuke was going to get jealous again. God his jealous was exhausting, I wasn't sure how much longer I could put up with it.

I sighed.

"Freya, why do you keep sighing?" Baba asked.

I just laughed evasively when Eisuke then spoke.

"Let's go home." He said.

As he started to walk towards me when his phone rang.

"Ichinomiya here. What?.. Already?" He snorted and then pressed a button to put the call on speaker.

"How are you?" A strange voice said.

"Pretty terrible, thanks to a certain someone." Eisuke said.

Was it the real masked man?

"I'm very surprised to hear that it was you who ruined my party."

"You interfered with my business, it was the only natural course of action."

"Are you sure you want to say that?" The man asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I have the advantage right now. I mean, you fools still haven't figured out my true identity. BWHAHAHAH!"

That was one creepy laugh, it sent a shiver up my spine.

"What the hell is his problem?" Ota asked.

"Shh, this is important." Shuichi said.

"I have a proposition, come to the 30th floor with the deeds to all the buildings and land you own in Dubai. Because you don't want to lose what's precious to you right? How is your girlfriend, Freya Wells? Quite a pretty little thing."

"Excuse me?!" Eisuke said.

"Oh and I'll tell you something about your father as well."

"My father? How do you know about him?" Eisuke lost all composure.

"Whether or not I answer that question is up to you."

"Fine, I'll get everything ready. I'll go to the 30th floor when I have the documents. Wait for me there." He answered and then hung up. He then immediately contacted the manager.

"It's me. Vacate everyone from the 30th floor, and review the emergency exits with the staff. Just in case. And bring me the deed to the hotel." He said and hung up.

"Are you serious?" Soryu asked.

"He contacted us, we won't get this chance again."

"But it's too dangerous and you can't give up the deed to the hotel." I said.

"Hm. You underestimate me." Eisuke said.

A few moments later, the manager arrived with the deed. While we waited, Eisuke drank some coffee that I made him.

After he had finished, he took the dead and went to leave but I stopped him.

"It's too dangerous, please don't go." I said.

"The man responsible for all of this is coming here. How can I not go? Who do you think I am? He's got a lot of nerve, coming into MY hotel and ordering me to meet him. And I'm going to beat him at his own game." He shouted.

"This is Eisuke when he's angry." Ota said.

Eisuke was letting his anger cloud his judgement, it was too dangerous.

"Remind me to never piss him off." Baba said.

"Soryu, please stop him." I said.

"Once Eisuke makes his mind up about something, he never backs down. You know that." Soryu said.

No, I couldn't allow this but what could I do?

"Soryu, I want you to take Freya home with you."

"What? No." I said.

"Go straight home with Soryu, you move one foot out of line, our relationship is over." He said coldly.

"Are you serious?"

"Baba, take care of the rest." He said.

"Got it. Be careful, Boss." Baba said.

Eisuke then left the room.

"Let's go." Soryu said.

I sighed, I didn't know what else to do. The only way I was going to be helpful was to do as I was told, for once. I picked up my shopping and followed Soryu out of the room. As we got into the corridor, he took my bags off me and carried them for me.

"Thanks." I said.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Eisuke, he always treats me like a delicate flower. It's annoying."

"He's only doing it because he cares." Soryu reminded me.

"Yeah I know but it's still annoying." I said.

We went into the elevator and headed down to the lobby.

Suddenly, the entire hotel shook and smoke filled the corridor.

"What the hell?" I said, the shockwave had knocked me over.

It sounded like a bomb? The fire alarm started to go off.

Soryu helped me up.

"We need to go." He said.

"Eisuke…"

Did the bomb have something to do with Eisuke? I needed to get to the 30th floor, I know what he said if I disobeyed but I didn't have a choice. I headed towards the stairs with Soryu close behind.

"Freya, we need to leave." He said as I ran up the stairs.

I ignored him and continued up the stairs, smoke filled the entire 30th floor. I feel the heat of flames against my face, the light of the fire hurt my eyes. Even with my sunglasses on, I couldn't even make out basic shapes.

"Eisuke!" I shouted and covered my mouth to stop the smoke inhalation.

Then Soryu jumped on me, pinning me to the floor as a gun when off.

"Are you stupid? You're gonna get yourself killed!" he hissed.

I turned and I could make out a faint figure stood behind the flames.

"What have you done to Eisuke?!" I demanded and tried to stand but Soryu had me pinned.

"Stay down." Soryu hissed.

"Don't worry, he's not dead yet. He appears to be too stubborn to die. But you on the other hand, what a better way to hurt Eisuke then to kill his girlfriend and best friend." The man said.

Soryu drew his gun and fired, as the masked man took cover, Soryu pulled me up to my feet and pushed me to the entrance of the stairs.

"Go."

"But-"

"Go!" He closed the door and continued to fire.

I'd only be in the way if I stayed, I started to run down the stairs, taking two at a time. A gunshot echoed, I hit the floor.

"Where do you think you're going?" the masked man asked.

How did he get passed Soryu? Unless..

He fired again breaking me from my train of thought. I continued to run, every time he fired I'd hit the floor and cried out. I reached the bottom but it was a dead end. I turned to run back up the stairs only to find the man was stood behind me, pointing his gun at me.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"I want everything that Eisuke has. And now that I have his hotel, I will take you." He said harshly.

"Look, you don't have to do this." I said and held my hands up.

He laughed "I do. I need to make Eisuke pay. Ozaki was sloppy, I won't make the same mistake." He said and got ready.

This was it, I was going to die. I instantly thought of Eisuke, my family. I was never going to see any of them again. The gun fired and I froze expecting to feel pain but I felt nothing. I opened my eyes, the man was on his knees holding his arm.

"Freya, are you ok?" Soryu asked.

I made out three figures, one was the man on the floor on his knees. The other was stood behind the man holding something against his head. Which I guess was a gun. The figure must have been Eisuke.

"You broke your promise." He said to me.

"You're safe. Thank god." I said and ran into his arms. "Soryu, are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine." He said.

Eisuke held me tight in his arms, was this ordeal finally over? The man planted the bomb to kill Eisuke, so the man wasn't really after me. He was only doing it to get to Eisuke.

"I'm sorry that I broke my promise but when the bomb went off, I just couldn't leave till I knew that you were ok." I said.

He didn't say anything, he just tightened his grip on me.

I buried my head into his chest, my heart was still pounding, my hands were shaking. I nearly died.

"Where's the deed?" I asked.

"I gave it to him." Eisuke said.

Soryu kicked the man's gun away and kicked him sharply in the stomach. He doubled over and started to whimper in pain.

"I'll deal with him." Soryu said.

Eisuke took me by the hand and lead me back up the stairs.

"Did you actually give him the real deed?"

"You really think I'd make such a careless mistake? I had Kenzaki prepare a fake deed. A fake for a fake."

Just like at the auction when he tricked us.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

We went back to the penthouse, I collapsed onto the sofa and sighed. I didn't know where to cry or scream or punch something.

"I'm going to make him regret bombing my hotel until the day he dies." He said angrily.

But Soryu was dealing with him, as I assumed that he was going to make the man suffer.

"Are you alright?" He asked again.

I just nodded.

"Boss, any normal girl would think a day like today was crazy." Baba said.

"Any normal girl yes, but she's special." Eisuke said.

"Woo! Did you hear that Freya?" Ota said.

"Every single word." I said.

Suddenly, Soryu walked into the room.

"Is it done?" Eisuke asked.

Soryu just nodded.

Soryu saved my life, I needed to thank him when we were next alone.

"What did you do to him?" I asked.

"That's not for you to know." Soryu answered.

"Eisuke, did he tell you anything about your father?" I asked.

"No, he set off the bomb before I could ask." He said.

But since Soryu had "dealt with him" Eisuke could get the chance to find out. So tonight, wasn't a total loss.

"Hey Boss, are you ok with Freya breaking another promise she made you?" Baba asked.

Oops, I had forgotten about that, why did Baba need to bring that up now?

"I'm sorry for breaking my promise." I said but he didn't say anything and I had sense a frosty atmosphere coming from him.

"Enough of the scary face, you're gonna make me cry. She did it for you Eisuke, can't you just forgive her?" Ota said.

"She was so cool, the way she risked her life to try and save you." Baba said.

At least someone was sticking up for me.

"Just this once." Eisuke said.

"What?"

"I'll give you one more chance." He said.

"Did you all hear that? I hope ya like bacon, cus pigs are about to fly!" Kishi said.

"Freya is that special to you?" Shuichi asked. "That just makes me even more intrigued..."

"Hishikura, it seems like no matter how many times I say you, you don't understand" Eisuke said.

"Now now, everyone knows how special Freya is. If I broke a promise to boss, I'd be at the bottom of the ocean by now." Baba said.

"I'm not scared of Eisuke, but I'll try to be more careful." I said. "I'm curious, what are you going to do about the protests?" I asked.

"I already have something planned for that." He said.

Eisuke asked Shuichi to contact the ruler of Dubai.

A few days later, the ruler of Dubai held a press conference and stated that because of Eisuke, Dubai was about to receive big shipments of Japanese goods. And that it was helping the economy, the ruler promised that there would be no more protests at the hotel.

"How did you do it?" I asked.

"This must be what he meant by those instructions." Shuichi said.

We were all stood in the penthouse watching the press conference.

"I had it arranged before we left Japan." Eisuke said.

"So you put pressure on automotive and electronic companies to not sell to Dubai." Shuichi said.

"Yes and now I'm getting congratulated for undoing it." Eisuke said.

"You're really somethin', Eisuke." Kishi said.

"You're a terrible human being, Ichinomiya. You owe me big for participating in this." Shuichi said.

"Yes, just watch. I'll pay you back and then some." Eisuke said.

"So we don't have to worry about the protests anymore, then." Soryu sounded relieved.

In just over a week, everything seemed to turn back to normal. I was at home getting ready for work, I was sat in front of my mirror waiting for Eisuke to some and do my hair.

I heard him come out of the bathroom.

"Morning." I said.

"Mm, morning." He said.

"Could you do my hair please? I'm going to be late." I said.

"You don't have to go. You've got the day off." He said.

He came up behind me and started to brush my hair.

So apparently sometimes yesterday, he arranged for me to have today off.

He finished brushing my hair and handed me bag.

"Change into this and get ready." He said.

There was some kind of dress inside. I got changed out of my uniform and got into the dress.

"Mm, the breeze feels amazing." I said.

We were taking the cabin cruiser from the island, I was sat in a deck chair enjoying a cocktail.

"This is fun, but why are we taking this boat today?" I asked.

"Because it's the last time we'll be using this boat. I want you to enjoy every minute of it." He said.

"What do you mean, it's the last time?" I asked.

"Instead of this tiny boat, wouldn't you rather have a luxury yacht capable of sailing around the world?" he asked.

I almost chocked on my cocktail.

"Are you serious?"

"Just you and I alone on a huge boat. Sounds fun, right?"

He was insane, I couldn't keep up with him. I then felt him trace his fingertips along my back.

"Oh, and take this off already." He said and removed the apple charmed necklace from my neck.

"But-"

"It annoys me. I don't want to see it anymore." He said.

I then heard a loud splash.

"Did you just throw it into the ocean?" I asked.

"Of course I did."

"But it was very expensive." I said.

"I'll give you something that suits you better. But for now, just make do with this." He said and placed another necklace around my neck.

I reached up and felt the necklace. It had a big charm that dangled against my chest, I wondered if it was an emerald or some kind of diamond.

"Thank you." I said.

After we ate, Eisuke took me to the bedroom as soon as we got home.

He hugged me tightly from behind.

"You don't have to think. Just feel me with your body." He whispered in my ear.

"Ok."

His warm breath tickled my ear lobe. I then felt the cool air on my back, he was slowly unzipping my dress. His warm hands slowly caressed my back, and I could feel a throbbing heat inside of my body.

I reached up and ran my fingers across his perfect face.

"Do you remember the promise you made to me?" he said.

"The one you said you'd only forgive me once for breaking?" I said.

"Yes. But you have to keep this next promise to me until the day you die. Do you understand?" he said.

"Yes, but what promise?" I asked.

"Promise me that you'll follow me anywhere. That's all." He said.

"You mean I can stay with you?"

"Yes."

A grin spread across my face, he wanted me to stay with him.

"Of course I'll keep that promise. I love you, Eisuke. And I'm glad you're safe." I said.

"Hush now." He murmured in my ear and then kissed me.

He kissed me hungrily over and over again until I could barely stand without his support. He lowered me down onto the bed and climbed on top of me. I wrapped my arms around his back, my whole body was trembling with anticipation for his love.

The next day, I was invited by Baba to the hotel pool.

"Cheers to a job well done!" Ota said.

"Cheers!"

We all had champagne glasses and were toasting to the success of the conference and to stopping the bomber.

"You've got the luck of the devil, Boss." Baba said.

"I can't believe you survived that bombing without a scratch on you. Is your body made of steel?" Soryu asked.

Soryu saved my life, if it wasn't for him I'd probably be dead right now.

"I figured he would try to bomb the place again, I was just prepared." Eisuke said.

As they all started to talk about the incident, I sat on a sun lounger in a bikini and happily sipped my drink. It felt like forever since I had a chance to relax like this, I remembered Soryu's advice. Find happiness in moments when things weren't crazy. I was going to enjoy this as much as I could.

"Hishy, why are you still wearing a suit?" Baba asked.

"Because he'll turn to dust if he gets exposed to sunlight." Ota laughed.

"Don't be ridiculous. I prefer to read rather than swim. I'm not very fond of sports. I haven't had much time to myself lately since I've been caught up in your foolish antics." Shuichi said.

Kishi was lazily puffing away on a cigarette not far from me. I could smell the smoke.

"Please make sure to put out your cigarette properly." Shuichi said.

"Yeah, yeah. Damn, all you do is nag." Kishi said

"Sor's the one who worked the hardest, y'know." Baba said.

"Yes, he was like a bodyguard for real." Ota teased.

"You all just need to be more serious." Soryu said.

"Soryu was the only one who acted like a real bodyguard." I said.

All Baba did was flirt with me and Ota kept disappearing on me.

"You looked pretty damn happy when Soryu saved ya when you fell and when you were shot at. You even hugged him." Kishi said.

"No I didn't hug him, I couldn't help it. I fell." I said.

I heard Eisuke growling unhappily.

"Like you're one to talk Kishi. You're the one who offered to carry her things." Soryu said.

Every time someone spoke, I could sense that Eisuke was getting angrier and angrier.

"You seemed to get the wrong idea about me, too. But she was the only guinea pig I had." Shuichi said.

"I expect as much from Baba and Ota. But Freya!" Eisuke said.

"Yes?"

"Why did you enjoy so much?" He demanded. "When will you start acting like my girlfriend?"

He was jealous.

"I wasn't enjoying it as such but I was thankful for their help." I said.

"You can apologise to me tonight, in bed." Eisuke said.

"Enough with the lectures, let's play!" Baba said and dived into the pool.

I only went into the shallow part of the pool but joined in as everyone played and splashed in the pool.

I got out of the pool and dried myself off, Soryu was sat in the lounger next to me sun bathing.

"Soryu." I said.

"What?"

"I wanted to thank you for what you did." I said.

"You already thanked me."

"Not properly." I said.

I turned and took hold of his hand and gave it a slight squeeze.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said.

The next day, I headed up to the penthouse. I had just finished giving treatments in the spa and Eisuke paged me.

"What's your pick for the next one, Baba?" Soryu asked.

"Hm, I think this is a good day." Baba said.

They were discussing when to do the next auction.

"Things are going great now that the patrons have come back." Ota said.

Shuichi and Kishi joined in on the discussion when Eisuke murmured.

"I'm tired of Dubai."

Everyone immediately fell silent.

"Eisuke, you're joking right?" Ota said.

"You're so funny, Boss. Haha." Baba laughed.

"I've already decided where I'm going next." Eisuke declared.

We're moving again?! Where are we going now?


End file.
